


The Beat My Heart Skips

by an_upset_librarian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, drunk!cassian, overly affectionate Cassian, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_upset_librarian/pseuds/an_upset_librarian
Summary: Writing Request:"Since you’re drunk can we have nessian while Cassian’s drunk and over affectionate and cute and I know it’s probably OOC but I need in my life. Feel free to let it get smut bc I live"Here's a little oneshot about Nesta and Cassian being affectionate and cute since Cassian is drunk and has no inhibitions holding him back.





	The Beat My Heart Skips

              Cassian was drunk. Very drunk. Plastered. Slammed. Completely and utterly out of his senses. He always knew whenever he gave in to Mor’s whims and joined her at Rita’s, there was too much alcohol involved but it had gotten more out of hand than usual tonight. His stress about the Illyrian conflict and a certain Archeron sister led him to drinking and drinking and drinking until he could barely walk.

              “Mor, what have we done,” he slurred, walking down the nighttime streets of Velaris with his arm around his equally drunken companion. Mor just laughed and mumbled something unintelligible. Cassian may be drunk out of his mind, but he knew- mostly- how to get back to the town home.

              Hopefully.

              Mor’s desire to wander the streets topless weren’t helping matters, but they would make it there eventually. He caught up to her, throwing her blouse at her with a bellowing laugh. Giggling, the two of them kept stumbling down the street, arm in arm.

              “I’m way to drunk,” he said as they stilled, swaying in place instead of walking. Mor agreed with him and echoed his sentiment. At this point, he didn’t care about getting back home. He just wanted to count the stars and try not to think about the female he couldn’t stop thinking about as of late.

              He looked into the dark starlit sky and tried not to see a mischievous sparkle in steel gray eyes as she teased him. He felt Mor’s warmth against him and couldn’t help but compare it to the more comforting presence Nesta had when she was near him.

              “Mor, I’m totally fucked.” He groaned, lifting a hand to rub his temple.

              “The hangover will suck, but we’ve dealt with worse,” she replied with another giggle. Cassian smiled. “No, I mean I’m _fucked._ Royally. I just can’t stop thinking about _her_.”

              “Ah, now I see.” Mor nudged his shoulder with hers. “You just have to be patient. I see the way she looks at you,” she said comfortingly. Cassian groaned.

              “But just how much longer?” He complained. He lifted his hands and gestured his frustration to the heavens.

              They laughed and stumbled their way to the town house, crashing through the front door and falling onto the entryway floor. Laughing, he heard Mor roll away and rise to her feet, then heard her crash up the stairs, bidding him a good night.

              Cassian rose to his knees and drew a hand through his unruly waves with a smile lighting his face. His smile brightened when he heard an all to familiar _tsk_.

              Nesta was sitting in one of the large chaise lounges near the crackling fire place in the next room, looking at him with a frown. He could see a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, as much as she tried to hide it from him. He could always see her true feelings.

              “Nes, sweetheart,” he slurred, rising to his feet. He slowly made his way to the parlor, keeping his gaze on her as he walked. He just wanted to curl up with her in his bed and soak in her presence. Nesta stayed seated where she was as he approached, a simple raised brow her only movement.

              “Well aren’t you extremely drunk.” She observed, carefully closing the book in her hand with a soft snap. Cassian gave her a crooked grin and leaned over her chair and bumped his head against hers. He heard her gasp and a wicked idea filled his head. Was it smart? No, he was incredibly drunk and probably wouldn’t remember anything in the morning, but nothing could stop him now.

              “Whatcha reading?” He asked. She began to respond when he hopped over the end of the chair and pushed her forward, grabbing her by the armpits and lifting her up so he could slide in underneath her and pull her onto his lap.

              Shrieking, she beat at his arms with her hands as he twined them around her waist and pulled her against him. Sighing, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and felt his entire body relax. Nesta panted for a few moments, still recovering from the shock, but didn’t scream or beat at him to let her go. After another minute, she relaxed into his hold and let herself lean back against him. One hand covered his as it curled around her waist and the other opened her book.

              Cassian was in heaven. Here he was, sitting with Nesta curled on his lap, and she wasn’t running away. She was _reading_. Since he never figured on getting so far, he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

              They sat, content in the other’s presence, for a while. Cassian just breathed in her scent and nosed at the sensitive skin of her neck as she read, smirking when her grip on his hand tightened. She had been reading that page for quite a while, he mused. Cassian let his hands roam at her sides, running them up and down her side and across her stomach and her hips.

              He felt her heartbeat quicken as he pressed his lips gently against her neck. She arched against him and leaned to expose more of her neck at his ministrations. Maybe Cassian was dreaming. Maybe he was already passed out in his bed and all of this was just a dream, for how else would Nesta let him touch her like this?

              “Gods, Nesta. I’ve wanted to hold you like this for so long,” he kissed her neck again, pleasure coiling in his gut when he heard a purr rumble from her chest. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

              Nesta spun around, twisting in his lap to straddle him. She dropped her book to the side and cupped his face in her hands, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch and gripped her hips. She leaned in and placed her forehead against his, their breath twining together. Cassian exhaled a shaking breath as he stared into her heated gaze. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, her lips barely brushing against his skin. She turned and kissed each of his cheeks and then pressed her lips against the corner of his lips.

              Cassian knew his fingers were digging into her skin and felt his heart flutter in response to her affection. Her hands dropped to his neck and one curled in the hair at the nape of his neck sending a shudder of heat rolling through him.

              “This isn’t a dream,” she said just before lowering her lips to his and gently kissing him. Cassian preened and kissed her back with the passion building inside of him. His tongue slid against her lower lip and when she gasped at the contact he bit at her plush lower lip, relishing in the way she ground against him.

              They kissed passionately, her hands rolling down his shoulders and across his chest. He slid his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts, smiling against her as she pressed against him and groaned into his mouth. She ground her hips against his and he moaned, breaking away from her to kiss his way down her jaw and neck.

              “You’ll be the end of me,” he groaned, rolling his hips into the apex of her thighs. Moaning, Nesta gripped his chin and pulled his lips back to hers. She chastely kissed him, letting her lips linger against his before pulling away with a sad sigh. Confused, Cassian paused, letting his hands fall back to her hips and staring at her with concern. Did he go to far?

              “You’re drunk,” she stated, sitting back against his thighs and blowing a stray lock of hair from her face. Cassian pouted. He could tell what she was going to say next.

              “You’re drunk and I’m not doing this now. I shouldn’t have even-” Nesta hissed. She leaned in and kissed him again before climbing off him and grabbing her book from the floor. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips swollen, and he swore he could see an imprint of a bite on the skin of her neck. Her eyes were dark with lust, but she still stood walked away.

              “I’m sorry, Cassian. Get some rest,” she said, pausing at the stairway to stare at him with a longing he felt echo in his heart. She climbed the stairs and Cassian was left alone with only drunken confusion and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this little fic and feel free to give me a follow on my tumblr @an-upset-librarian for more content!


End file.
